fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wilderness
The Wilderness refers to the under-developed areas that surround The D. Natural succession has spread through many of the areas, creating vast patches of green vegetation, but there are still nuked-out sections. Mostly, these badlands are home to creatures and Yooper pirates recently exiled from the city. In this small stretch of land the flora, fauna, and geography vary drastically. The Wilderness plays a big park in the first quest Into the Wild. The Highlands The Highlands were once known as Highland Park. Now, these grassy foothills are populated by Rad Ligers that hide in corners and in the small caves, waiting to ambush prey. Few people reside in this area, but records indicate there is one elderly man named Walt Kowalski, who sits on his porch all day drinking beer and shooting Rad Ligers (and Koreans). Irradiated Lakes The Irradiated Lakes were once known as Lake Orion, which was home to a system of lakes. Now, the lakes are a sponge for radiation, collecting all of the radiation in the area. Giant Lampreys lurk in the depths of these spotty lakes, emerge, and swiftly feast on any organisms that pass by. After finishing Showdown in Mowtown, the player can bypass the Grid to travel in between The D and The Wilderness using an underwater hatch here that leads to the SEGOM maintenance system. The ‘Burn Hills The Burn Hills refer to the remnants of Auburn Hills. The hills are partially scorched during skirmishes between Yoopers and modern Huron Native Americans that are trying to reclaim The Wilderness for themselves as they have been centuries before the Pre-War. Mostly though, the trees are full of autumn colors and few hostile creatures. There are Yao Gui, however. The Huron have their main strongholds within the hills and are always friendly to the player unless they choose to cause harm on the tribe. The player can assist the Huron in reclaiming their land in the quest Injuns and Engines, where Yoopers are disassembling the 8 Mile wall and making weapons out of old car parts. Farmland The farmland is open and full of amber fields, as well as weathered and rundown farmhouses populated by dozens of Yoopers. They use the barns as strongholds. Because of the open ranges of grassland, players can enjoy a relaxing getaway in trenches and blind towers sniping off the herds of Yoopers at their leisure. The Suburbs The Suburbs go through periods of turbulence and peace. The main resident of the Suburbs is Bruce Campbell a Pre-War actor that became immortal from overexposure to atomic bombs, although, he is not a ghoul. To soothe his bloodlust brought on from the Evil Dead movies, he imports Feral Ghouls into the Suburbs weekly and goes on a hunt for them inside the contained locales of the Suburbs. The houses are forsaken, but not destroyed by the war. The other houses are populated by Bruce’s fellow hunters. Players can join the hunt and round up wild Feral Ghouls for Mr. Campbell in the quest My Name is Bruce.